The Sword, The Scabbard, and The Void
by mirakura
Summary: The Sword and the Scabbard have both been summoned to Halkegenia, what events will take place? Read to find out!(been put back up)


The Sword, The Scabbard and the Void Mage.

**Mirakura: Hai guys! And welcome to The sword, the scabbard and the Void mage! Or TSSVM for short :P. From this chapter, there will be some questions so I'll answer at the end of the chapter :3 Also, this:**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Speech"**

**Now, Louise, the disclaimer please!**

**Louise: What!? Who are you ordering around like that? May I remind you I am a no-**

**Mirakura: Pshhhh... just get on with it, we've heard this a million times already~**

**Louise: -pout- Hmph! Fine! **Mirakura does not own the Fate series nor The Familiar of Zero**.-whisper- Of course, she couldn't afford it any way -smirk-**

**Mirakura: Nya!? What was that?! How dare you, you...you Tsundere-loli!**

**Louise: Sundeleloli?**

**Mirakura: Forget it, on with the chappy! Sorry for keeping you reader-san!**

Chapter 1: The meeting.

_Halkegenia, Tristain Academy Courtyard._

_(Louise POV 3rd Person)._

Louise Francoise le Blance de la Valliere, or Louise the Zero to most, had just witnessed Zerbest summon a Salamander.'A salamander! How can I top that?!' she thought. She had hidden behind the crowd hoping no one would notice she was there or that she hadn't summoned her familiar yet. Just a little bit more and she could be free.

"Alright," Mr Colbert began, "is that everyone?" Louise was almost safe for the get go until...

"Pardon me sir." Zerbest called out, Louise held in her breath in anticipation to what Zerbest was about to say, "But Ms Valliere hasn't summoned yet." Louise's heart skipped a beat at the mention of her name.

"I see" Mr Colbert muttered, "Please come out Miss Valliere". Louise froze, she thought she was safe, that she didn't have to summon and shame herself in front of everyone else...

But then Zerbest had to ruin it.

"Yes Sir!", she silently cursed Kirche under her breath before stepping out of the crowd and into the clearing.

"Hey look, it's the zero." One of her classmates muttered.

"Do you think she will summon anything?" Another asked.

"No way, it'll probably be another explosion." the class laughed.

"Well then Louise," Kirche taunted, "do you think you can summon something better than my dear Flame here?" she questioned, stroking the back of her salamander.

"Naturally!" Louise shouted back, "Just watch!" She swallowed deep then raised her hand, her wand in tact, and began to chant out loud, "My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe," some in the crowd had growing questions as to what kind of chant that was but didn't do anything but hum in a questionesque way. She continued, "my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant. Heed my call, my wish from the very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"

A blinding light appeared from Louise's wand and then an earthshaking explosion. Clouds of smoke surrounded the clearing, covering the space in a completely black mist. Most of the students were blown from the power of the explosion whilst others were crouched or stood in a defensive way so to not end up like their brethren. Once the smoke cleared, Louise stood shocked.

There, sitting with her hands between her thighs and her feet placed behind her, was a beautiful blonde. Her eyes shining like the brightest of emeralds as she slowly moved her head from left to right and vice versa, trying to figure out where she was. Adorning her petite figure was a blue dress with white designs and intricate mini-frills at the top. Some of the boys in the crowd began commenting how cute she looked whilst others were whispering that Louise had summoned a commoner.

* * *

_Tristain Academy, Courtyard._

_? POV 3rd Person._

* * *

The first thing Arturia noticed, was the high amount of mana in the air. She looked around trying to figure out where she was and saw children about 15 or 16 wearing black capes and wielding short sticks. Next to the teens were animals, no, beasts, monsters even, of different calibre. She noticed a boy with a floating eye ball and a girl with a blue dragon sitting next to her.

'Hmm,' she thought 'judging from the link they have to the people next to them, those must be familiars.' It didn't take long her to realise she wasn't in Fuyuki and probably not even on Earth. Looking around some more, she noticed a small pinkette walking up to her. The girl was of a petite figure, and just like the others, wore a black cape and held a stick. Arturia had identified the sticks to be wands meaning the people must be mages. She began putting up her guard. In a strange place with strange people. This cannot be good. As the girl got closer, Arturia got ready to strike until she felt the line of magical energy coming from the girl, 'What is this?' she questioned in her mind 'This should not be right.'

She tuned in so she could hear what the people were saying and noticed the insults and compliments floating in the air. She still had her guard up when she looked at the pinkette who was now shaking. Arturia wasn't going to put her armour yet, that could be a deftly choice. But having Invisible air ready to be summoned would be a good idea. The pinkette shook her head most likely trying to get something out of it. She then looked at the man over to the side. He was holding a staff and was wearing a cloak with a trimming.

As soon as Arturia saw the man, she felt at once, his disturbing aura. Her face scrunched up into anger at the man's presence. Yes, no matter how much he tried to hide it, that man must have been a soldier sometime in his life.' It appears the world I have ended up in is not as safe as it seems. I should keep an eye on him, that man...is dangerous. Though taking him down does not seem hard. What I need to look at are underhanded tricks.' she cautioned herself.

"Mr. Colbert!" the girl shouted, ''Mr', he must be a teacher, which means this is a school. Of course, that would explain the children. A person like him, a teacher? Though he is not as bad as the fake priest.' Arturia thought, "Please let me redo the summoning!

'Summoning?' Arturia replayed in her mind. 'No...how could that be? It would provide the answer as to the familiars but...no...that's.. impossible...' Whilst Arturia pondered in her thoughts, the scene continued to play out.

Mr Colbert took on a stern expression before replying, "I'm afraid not, Ms Valliere." He heaved a silent sigh before continuing, "The spring time Familiar summoning ritual is very important to the life of a mage. It _cannot_ be re-done. A familiar... " And with that he went on with his ramblings, Louise becoming more and more irritated and impatient every second. She still had her guard up for any surprise attacks. Just, thinking.

"...please continue with the ritual." Meanwhile Arturia snapped out of her thoughts, making sure she wouldn't get caught up in them like she sometimes does. She watched as Louise walked closer to her, getting ready to strike. To outsiders she was just holding the grass. But what she was really doing, was pressing her grip unto invisible air. Louise got closer, her face just a head away. Arturia was about to bring the hilt of Invisible Air to her side, when she realised, she couldn't move. Louise, understanding her familiar's mundane attempts, told her what was wrong,

"Oh, some familiars are summoned with stun spells placed on them. Do not worry, it will ware off in a bit." she calmed

It put Arturia's mind to rest but the situation was still pretty bad. Louise moved closer, Arturia powerless, and a few seconds later, she felt a soft sensation on her lips and the burning pain in her left hand. At the realization on what had happened, Arturia's face broke into a ferocious blush.

"Ohh, I didn't know you swung that way~" Kirche mused which caused a domino effect in beginning a round of laughter from the crowd. Trying her hardest to control her blush and ignore the crowd, Arturia took a peak at her left hand from the corner of her eye. 'Command Seals? No...they do not seem to be normal command seals.'she sighed 'At least I am not in another Grail War. Though, this is still disturbing. These children do not seem to hold any hostility, the same cannot be said about that man though. It would do me well to play along for now until I find a way home. It seems this girl has summoned me as her familiar, I deduce these markings serve as a kind of contract I may not be right however. I shall ask her when I have the chance.' Arturia wasn't the only one to notice the markings. Mr Colbert, the 'man' she cautioned herself from, also saw the markings.

'Are those...no, that couldn't be...I shall check in the book of Familiar Runes.' He made up his mind. Continuing on, the thoughtful teacher sent the students away, and in return continued up to the teachers room to report about the summonings. He made sure he would check in the library before the day's end.

The teacher-soldier and students returned to their dorms or any where they would like.I _was_ their day off after the summoning of their familiars. To get used to their familiars and start building their partner relationships. This left Louise and Arturia alone outside in the impending silence...Just, silence. Until, it was broken

"My name in Louise le Blanc de la Valliere. What is your name, familiar? " Arturia saw the students leave, and Louise introducing herself. Assuming only proper chivalry and etiquette, Arturia arose and dusted then straightened her dress. She took on her normal bland expression and announced,

"My name is Arturia Pendragon." In a sophisticated tone "Master?" she said more than questioned.

Louise was taken aback.

Yes, apart from the honourable, other worldly beauty the person from her radiated, she was also stunned by the amazing amount of charisma she possessed. 'Fit for nobles of the highest order...' she gasped. Never did it even cross her mind that the 'commoner' she summoned as a familiar was actually a _noble_. This was when two things happened..One: Arturia finally noticed the markings in her hand. Two: Louise was convinced Arturia was a noble. And again, two more things happened. Arturia lifted her hands to the light to get a view of the runes. Whilst Louise's mind went into overdrive. 'Nnnoo...this can not be.A noble! A noble! A noble for Brimir's sake! This, this is bad...' she took on a distant look. 'If Mother found out, if...she found out...I'm dead...What's more, I called her a commoner! I am going to be dearly punished for this.' After Arturia took a second or two two analyse the runes, she made up her mind that only Louise, was it? would know. She turned back to Louise hoping to find an answer. But instead, she laid her eyes upon a trembling figure, sat in a type of crouch with her arms holding her feet to her chest, and her knees inches from touching her chin

"Um..Master, are you ok?" Arturia worded her thoughts. The girl, Louise behaviour completely contrasted the one she had mere seconds ago. She heard mutters under Louise's breath which sounded like, "I will be..punished...No, I deserve to be punished. A noble. I..have committed a great sin..." And Louise continued like that. 'Noble? Sin?' Arturia questioned in her mind. But of course she wouldn't get any answers by not presenting her question.

"Master, may I know of what you speak of?" Louise looked up only to find a pair of emerald orbs staring back at her. Louise shakily answered,

"P-please, do not torment me...of course a noble like you would know what I am talking about..." Louise continued shaking. 'Nobles...Judging from the context she has put it in. It may not fit into my world's or my definition of a noble. This is may be more troublesome than I had imagined.' Seeing as they wouldn't make any progress like this, Arturia continued,

"Master, I am afraid I am not aware of what you speak of. Can you please explain?" Arturia pleaded. Louise's face seemed to have brightened up,

"Y-you mean, you really have no idea?" Arturia nodded in agreement. "Well then, this might not be as bad as I had first expected." Getting back her resolve, Louise stood up. "Please follow me to my room. It is not wise to talk about this here." Again, Arturia nodded and followed Louise. A small smile crept onto her face 'This girl is very similar to Rin. Though, the outcome of that could be perceived in different ways.'

Louise led Arturia through many corridors which just happened to have alot of students walking through them. Arturia was surprised from what the students were whispering. Things like 'So, that's the familiar of Zero' and 'So Zero summoning a commoner was true, though this girl does not particularly have the mannerisms of a commoner.' or 'Louise the Zero.' Arturia could only take the bits and pieces she understood as of yet, and try to work out what they meant. 'Louise the...Zero? Commoner? That's rather ironic..."The Zero," I wonder if that means something.' And like that, she was once again deep in her thoughts. She didn't notice Louise's behaviour, nor the way she tried not to look at anyone. She didn't understand enough about that world, or that girl, to be able to know how she was feeling.

Suddenly, Louise stopped moving. Almost causing Arturia to bump into her. Almost. Louise brought out a key from somewhere in cloak, and unlocked the door. Arturia found this very strange. After all, mages can make bounded fields and unlock things with magic, no? This turned into another one of the questions she had stored in her mind. Which didn't help, at all. She walked through the door - which Louise locked shortly after - and saw Louise's neatly kept room. To the left of the room, was a bed, a canopy bed to be more precise. A table set on the side of the bed facing the door. And on the other side was a chest of drawers with objects on top of it. At the back of the room was a square window with some designs placed on it. But what really got Arturia, was the decor at the bottom of the pale, cream walls. Wood, carved in a repeated pattern of a kite-shaped jem with a smaller one on top. And floral vine designs around it. It was a unique design, and the room itself gave her a feeling of nostalgia.

From behind her, Louise waltzed over to her bed and dropped down like led. Her legs were dangling from the side of her bed and her body was flat straight with her arms spread apart to their full wind span. With her eyes closed. She laid there for while whilst Arturia leaned, a bit, against the door. As soon as Arturia stepped forward from the door, Louise spoke.

"You wanted to know about nobles and commoners? Um...Ms. Arturia Pendragon." Arturia nodded before saying

"Arturia is fine. Or Saber if you prefer." Louise contemplated on what was said then replied with her opinion,

"Hmm, I think I will use Arturia. It is a pleasant name..." That sentence got Arturia a bit flustered but Louise continued, "Well to start off with, you do not seem to be from here." she sighed, "That is good. But you may still be a noble."

"Pardon me, but it seems you have not explained to me what a 'noble' is and what a 'commoner' is." Arturia politely cut in.

"Ah, I apologize." Louise sat up. "Well, a noble is a person that can use magic, or comes from a family of mages. Whilst a commoner cannot use magic." Louise explained.

"Hm...I see. Well, then," She started talking under her breath, her face with a convicted expression. And her eyebrows furrowing, "Rin did teach me some magecraft before she left for the Mages Association..." she returned to her normal tone, "I suppose I would classify as a noble." The moment Louise made sense of what Arturia said, her shoulders drooped down dramatically, and she dropped her head to look down.. "However," Arturia continued, "as I do not come from this world. I concur this does not apply to me." Louise looked up hopefully.

"That is good then, but does that mean you are or are not my familiar?" Louise asked timidly. 'I would not honestly know. After all, the only time I have been summoned was for a war...' But she couldn't tell her that. 'And these strange markings, what are these?' Arturia spoke,

"I would like to return home as soon as possible. Though, there is nothing wrong with being your familiar until then." A small smile appeared on Arturia's face. Louise's expression mirroring hers a few seconds later. "Umm, Master," Arturia began, holding up her left hand, "Do you know what these could be?"

Louise stood up and walked up to Arturia to inspect her hand. "Oh, those are just the familiar runes. You see, they bind a mage and familiar together." She elaborated, looking gleeful.

Louise frowned looking like she had just realised something very important," I have summoned a familiar and they do not have the knowledge of this world like they should... I really am a zero." She sighed. Causing Arturia to tilt her head with an imaginary question mark tilted the other way by the side of her head. "Of course you wouldn't know." Louise knew it was foolish to tell someone she only knew or a few hours with the chance of that certain person laughing at her. But she felt she could trust her familiar, she just felt...trustworthy. "There are four elements: Fire, water, wind and earth. There is one more: Void, but only Brimir was known as a void mage, and some more people along the way in history. But it is extremely rare." She took a breath before continuing, seeing Arturia was listening tentatively. "A mage who uses one of those at a time called a 'Dot' mage." Arturia nodded in return. "And a mage who uses two elements stacked on top of each other is called a 'Line' mage. Like that, mage who stacks 3 is called a 'Triangle' mage and one who can stack 4, is called a 'Square' mage. Of course square mages are very powerful." Arturia nodded again, taking in all the information. "A mage can also use the same elements in a chant as well, Example, an triangle earth mage can use some thing like, earth, earth, wind. Or a combination of wind, water, earth. Or simply use earth, earth, earth. Different combinations create different things. Things like : Ice, gold, tornadoes, or lava."

"I see." Arturia fit in the information in her mind with her eyes closed and her hand on her chin, nodding. Arturia was about to say some more before Louise cut her off,

"Ah, I almost forgot. When a mage chants magic, a thing called 'will power' is used. When a dot spell is used, it takes a certain amount of will power depending on the mage. However, each time the skill goes up, the amount of willpower used doubles. So, for example, a line mage with 5 willpower cost for a dot spell. If that mage decides to use a line spell, it would cost twice the amount." Louise briefed.

"Hmm..so if a triangle mage's triangle spell cost 16 willpower, they could either use 4 dot spells, 2 line spells, or 1 triangle spell. "

"Exactly." Louise beamed "Oh, also, the only way to regain willpower is through sleep." Louise nodded to her self, content with her explanation.'In this world, will power is used instead of prana. I see. But she has not mentioned anything about magic circuit, or something similar to it. Which must mean these mages collect their will power from some where else, like the air!' Arturia figured 'That would explain why the air is brimming with prana. That and the fact there is a great amount of mages compared to my world. Oh, my question.'

"Um_,_ master. Which of these classes do you belong to?" Louise's eyes widened a bit before closing and then opening again. She sighed before saying,

"I don't have a class."

"I apologize master, but could you possibly elaborate?"

"It means I can not cast any spells. Whatever I cast ends up in explosions. That is why they call me 'Louise the Zero'. I can not cast anything properly!" She shouted at herself. "That is why I had hoped to accomplish the 'Summon Familiar' ritual. But that didn't end well either. " She looked down hiding her teary eyes. And like that, one tear dropped on the floor, accompanied by several more tiny droplets. Arturia stood shocked. She remembered a certain event a bit like this, which happened.

* * *

**Enable Last Episode OST.**

* * *

_"She didn't tell me, I didn't know...Why? " Shirou was trembling. His face taunt in fear and sadness. And his forehead on Arturia's causing his back to arch little._

_"Shirou, Illyasviel is...I assure you she only meant for the best." Arturia comforted. They stood like that for a few minutes, listening to the rhythmical, heavy breathing coming from the other room._

_"She didn't tell me. All this time she was suffering, and all I did was live happily." he continued._

_"Shirou, I am sure she was happy as well." Arturia retaliated,_

_"Every time she smiled...every time she laughed. She was in pain. And I didn't know. My naivety taking the better of me. Not ever stopping to think, if anything could go wrong." He smiled to himself a grim smile, "I guess this is my punishment, living a happy life whilst others are suffering...Still, Ilya doesn't deserve this, she still has a world to explore. So many people to meet. But that may not happen, now. All because of me...I guess fate really is cruel." Before Arturia could say anything, she could feel her shirt becoming wet. Shirou was crying._

_"Shirou..."_

_Never had she seen this side of him before. Should she be ecstatic? Sad that it was because of something horrible? She did not know. Maybe she felt a bit of both. Still, it was enlightening to see another side of your beloved, it meant they could bond a bit more. But now, what should she do? The fact that Shirou hasn't acted like this before was unnerving. She didn't know what to do. Or how to take it..._

What did she do? What had calmed him down? Arturia crouched a bit, so she was only about a head taller than Louise. She took a small breath before holding Louise's shoulder. Louise was a bit shook by this but continued muttering things she heard people insult her with. Like that, Arturia pulled Louise close. Louise's face against Arturia's shoulder, her eyes on her shoulder blades.

_Arturia held Shirou's face in her hands. She moved his face closer to hers before their lips touched, and they kissed. She then brought his head down again and hugged him, using one of her hands to stroking his hair. She said,_

_"Shirou, I love you." Those 3 words from that day, "And I know Ilyasviel loves you as well. If she did not, why wouldn't she keep it from you? She did not want you to worry, and she wanted to live with you while she could." She could feel her blouse getting soaked, "It is not you fault. If it was any one's fault, it would be mine. I should have informed you about this sooner. This happened before, but I was not sure if she was the same as her mother. Please forgive me..." Tears streamed down her face. Although she wanted to control it, she would never forget Irisviel, no matter what happened. But keeping Ilya happy would make Iri happy as well, she knew that, and that was what she would do._

_"Arturia..." Shirou started, "You always get me, don't you? No, it's not your fault, it's no-one's fault, is it? Thank you Arturia, I love you too." _

The flashback ended.

She stroked Louise's hair, mirroring the movements she displayed before.

"Master. you are not a 'zero'. Every person has something they are talented at, you have yet to find yours. There is a possibility, you may be a Void mage. Your spells ending in explosions is better nothing happening at all." Arturia smiled, and Louise slowly nodded. By then, Louise had stopped crying. She pulled her head back and smiled.

"Though, the possibilities of me being a Void mage are very slim." She laughed.

* * *

_Tristain Academy, Library.(**OST END**)_

* * *

In the quiet library stood Mr. Colbert. His eyebrows furrowed as he impatiently searched through the book of familiars. His face brightened up. Yes, he had found it, the rune of Gandalfr, the Void familiar. The same as the one on Louise's familiar. Intriguing, but troubling indeed.

"This is disturbing...Very disturbing indeed."

* * *

_Tristain Academy, Louise's room._

* * *

"Um, Arturia, is that ok? I mean, I did not know if it was your size..." Louise twiddled her thumbs looking at Arturia who, herself, was checking out the pyjama Louise had lent to her.

"It is perfectly fine master." She had used some magic to enlarge it, things like that were pretty basic, according to Rin any way. Louise nodded in acknowledgement.

"That is good, I see it fits you well." She smiled. Louise turned off the lights before she and Arturia climbed into the comfy bed. They were both turned opposites directions, before turning and facing each other. Both smiled before moving closer. Arturia held Louise close and Louise tucked herself into Arturia's hold. This reminded Louise of the times she snuggled with her sister, Catteyla. It was a pleasant memory. "Oh, and Arturia, Louise is fine." Arturia nodded.

"Very well, Louise."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the beginning of the day, some where else. Shirou stood confused. Looking around in all directions.

"Where the hell am I?"

* * *

**Mirakura: Ok, guys that is the first chapter! I hope, you stay for more ^**

**Arturia: -eating popcorn(8th bowl)- That was quite entertaining, Mirakura.**

**Mirakura: Nice to know you enjoyed it.**

**Louise: It was ok, I guess.**

**Mirakura: Aww, so cute Louise :3. Well, now time for questions. The ones I can think of, we will answer now. And the rest in the Author's note next chapter. First question, I will be answering: How could Arturia understand what the were saying? Well, this one is simple, in her time, they spoke Latin, cos English wasn't made then. And French, which is very similar to the language in Halkegenia, is derived from Latin. Put those facts together, and she can understand them. Only barely though. And forming the familiar contract only strengthened that.**

**Louise: I will be answering the second question: What's with all this new info? This one...complicated. This Arturia is from a soon-to-be-written prequel. Long story short, the Grail brings back Arturia for her new wish to be granted. As the Grail is not corrupted any more. Anyway, she's sent back to Fuyuki after about half a year and Ilya and Sakura's problems are solved. By that, I mean, Ilya's homunulus problem and Sakura's worm-in-da-heart Zouken problem. It also includes Shirou gaining a new power. Do not worry, he is not overpowered.**

**Mirakura: Very good Louise -pets head-**

**Louise: Hey, don't treat me like a dog!-pout-**

**Arturia: Louise...-_-' The third question is: Why didn't Montemorency comment on Louise's chant? There was simply no point in her commenting. She does not need to comment, she had two choices, to comment or not, and in this universe, she decided not to.**

**Mirakura: Good good, my turn again: Why did Arturia trust Louise and not Colbert? Cos she has instinct, natural instinct. She doesn't need to be a servant to have it. Her instinct in Rank A, so she's very good at sensing things like prana in the air or if someone has the stench of death. Or just that air around them. It's actually very useful, and it means she doesn't have to worry about surprise attacks or liars. :3**

**Louise: Is that so? It seems my 'familiar' is quite interesting. Now, next question: Why was Arturia so lost in thought? Yes, Mirakura guessed you guys would think of that. The simple answer is, she has been thrown into a random world with no information on the place or even knowing how and why she was there. She would try to understand as much as she could right?**

**Arturia: Yes, I would Louise.**

**Mirakura: Last one: Why was Arturia stunned even with her natural magic resistance? Well her magic resistance only applies to man-made things. This stun however, was made by Halkegenia's Gaia to stop High Ranking familiars from hurting their masters before they make an actual contract. See, this is my rule, I have no idea if it was in the actual series or not. But just for those who were troubled by that. Now, as for pairings, it will be Shirou and Arturia(obvs). With the new anime and HF movie(s) Shirou X Saber will be hard to find. I need to help before the epidemic takes over! I might pair Louise with an OC, but, who knows? I will be changing the name don't worry(maybe). Please review, no flames please! They make me lose motivation See you next chappy where we get to find out where Shirou ended up! Please review! -Raises pointing finger and pinkie- Bai-ni~**

**Louise & Arturia: -Does the same- Bai-ni~**

**P.S**

**Lucky Star reference? Yeah, I know.**


End file.
